dbxenoversefandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel Quest
Parallel Quests are side missions that take place on alternate time lines of the original Dragon Ball Z storyline. Some missions require you to complete specific tasks in order to achieve Z Rank. Not only this but Parallel Quests give you the ability to collect materials, zeni as well as other skills along your journey. Below is a list of Parallel Quests that we have information about, as well as how to complete them as well as what items drop from them. Unlocking Parallel Quests in Xenoverse 1 There are 3 different ways that you will unlock Parallel Quests as you play through Xenoverse. Completing the main story will unlock a majority of the Parallel Quests. Other Parallel Quests can be unlocked by talking to characters in Toki Toki City who have a blue exclamation point above their head. You will have to accept and beat the quest before you will find it in the Online/Offline Parallel Quest list. Lastly, you will need to complete certain Parallel Quests to unlock others. For example, to unlock Parallel Quest 21 - The Cell Games Begin, you will need to first complete Parallel Quest 20 - Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt. (Parallel Quest 50-55 need to be unlocked by fully completing the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga by first getting 5 time crystals to start) List of Parallel Quests in Xenoverse 1 1★ Difficulty 00 - Parallel Quest Tutorial 01 - World Tournament Tag Team 02 - Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! 03 - Saiyan Blood (Talk to Raditz) 04 - Saibamen's Revenge 2★ Difficulty 05 - Attack of the Saiyans 06 - Invade Earth (Talk to Nappa) 07 - Burst Open and Mix! 08 - Namekian Dragon Balls 09 - Saiyan Pride 10 - Defeat Frieza's Army 3★ Difficulty 11 - Force Entrance Exam (Talk to Guldo) 12 - Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force 13 - Tri-Race Coop 14 - Legendary Super Saiyan 15 - The Explosion of Namek (Talk to Gohan (Kid)) 16 - Super Saiyan Legend 4★ Difficulty 17 - Challenger Hercule 18 - Return of Ginyu Force! 19 - Let's Train (Talk to Gohan (Teen)) 20 - Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt 21 - The Cell Games Begin 22 - Earth In Danger! 23 - Clash! Perfect Cell! 24 - Power Teams 25 - 17 and 18 of the Official History 5★ Difficulty 26 - Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters (Talk to Android 17) 27 - Artificial Warriors 28 - Take Back the Dragon Balls! 29 - 2nd World Tournament Tag Team 30 - Great Saiyaman is Here 31 - Majin Chaos 32 - Super Saiyan Bargain Sale (Talk to Goten) 33 - Namek Berserker 6★ Difficulty 34 - Majin Revival 35 - Tag with Gotenks 36 - Majin Banquet 37 - Potara Warrior 38 - Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! 39 - The Cell Games Continued 40 - Stop Beerus' Destruction (Talk to Majin Buu) 41 - Frieza's Nightmare Returns 42 - Power of a Super Saiyan God 43 - Old Rivals and Dragon Balls 44 - God of Destruction and His Master 7★ Difficulty 45 - Saiyan Battle 46 - Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! 47 - Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles (Talk to Trunks (Kid)) 48 - Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance 49 - Saiyan Revolt 50 - Parent and Child 51 - Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (Talk to Broly) 52 - Great Ape Festival 53 - Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest 54 - Saiyan Warriors 55 - Power Berserkers DLC Parallel Quests 1 - Revenge of the Tuffle 2 - Small But Strong! 3 - Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan 4 - Super 17, the Ultimate Android 5 - The Shadow Dragons 6 - Insidious Plot 7 - First Training 8 - Frieza's Siege Against Earth! 9 - Room to Spare 10 - Eternal Rival 11 - The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! List of Parallel Quests in Xenoverse 2 1★ Difficulty 01 - Being a Time Patroller 02 - A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers 03 - World Tournament Tag Team 04 - Prepare for The Attack of the Saiyans! 05 - Saiyan Blood 06 - Saibamen's Revenge 2★ Difficulty 07 - Attack of the Saiyans 08 - Invade Earth 09 - The Saiyan King Is...Who? 10 - Saiyan Survivors 11 - Burst Open and Mix! 12 - Simian Battleground 13 - Namekian Dragon Balls 14 - Saiyan Pride 15 - Gotta Find That Dragon Ball! 16 - Defeat Frieza's Army! 3★ Difficulty 17 - Ginyu and the Fruit 18 - Force Entrance Exam 19 - Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force 20 - Frieza! Show Yourself! 21 - Tri-Race Coop 22 - Dragon Ball Brawl 23 - The Explosion of Namek 24 - Super Saiyan Legend 25 - The Emperor's Brother 26 - Clash Of Kin! 27 - Metal Cooler Riot 28 - Legendary Super Saiyan 4★ Difficulty 29 - The Androids Attack 30: Challenger Hercule 31: Let's Train 32: Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt 33: Earth in Danger! 34: Return of Ginyu Force! 35: Miscalculations in Time 36: The Cell Games Begin 37: Clash! Perfect Cell! 38: Power Teams 39: 17 and 18 of the Official History 5★ Difficulty 40: The Future Warriors! 41: Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters 42: Artificial Warriors 43: Change the Future 44 - Dragon Balls of the Future 45: Take Back the Dragon Balls! 46: 16 of the Official History 47: Daddy! Don't Die! 48: 2nd World Tournament Tag Team 49: Namek Berserker 50: Majin Chaos 51: Great Saiyaman is Here 52: Super Saiyan Bargain Sale 6★ Difficulty 53: The Fist of Justice! 54: Majin Revival 55: Tag with Gotenks 56: Hercule Is Number One 57 - Hell Is a Picture? 58 - Majin Banquet 59 - Potara Warrior 60 - Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! 61 - The Cell Games Continued 62 - Frieza's Nightmare Returns! 63 - Appetite for Destruction! 64 - Beerus the Impulsive 65 - The New Warriors 66 - Stop Beerus' Destruction 67 - Power of a Super Saiyan God 68 - Old Rivals and Dragon Balls 69 - God of Destruction and His Master 7★ Difficulty 70 - Things Are Getting Serious! 71 - Abominable Saiyans 72 - First Training 73 - Frieza's Siege Against Earth! 74 - Galactic Patrol, Away! 75 - Room to Spare 76 - Eternal Rival 77 - Parent and Child 78 - Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle 79 - Great Ape Festival 80 - The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! 81 - Wake Up! 82 - Ultimate Brotherly Battle 83 - Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest 84 - Saiyan Warriors 85 - Power Berserkers 86 - Yamcha Is Number One 87 - Saiyan Battle 88 - Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! 89 - Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles! 90 - Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance 91 - Saiyan Revolt 92 - Revenge of the Tuffle 93 - Small But Strong! 94 - Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan 95 - Super 17, the Ultimate Android 96 - The Shadow Dragons 97 - Insidious Plot 98 - Villains Regroup! 99 - Frieza Race Revivified 100 - The Ultimate Rivalry New Parallel Quest 101 - Seeking Fighters for Tournament! 102 - Universe 6 in a Fix! 103 - Warriors of Universes 6 & 7! Category:Parallel Quests